Đєαd Tσ Mє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ...::Simplemente, algunas traiciones son más dolorosas que otras.::...


**Disclaimer: TD series** no **me pertenece; esto es sin fines de lucro y... la canción en la que se terminó basando es de Melanie Martinez uwu7.**

 ** _Hey!_ Creo que me desacostumbré un poco a pasarme por aquí so... me parece algo gracioso que más de la mitad lo haya escrito escuchando ****_Heartbreak In the Making_ (Zak Waters) sin razón BD... hasta que, buscando un título a la mitad (de nuevo), di con que este venía bastante bien x3 ****—en especial, porque hace meeeeses quería usar esta canción—.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **A.U., múltiples referencias 'adolescentes' uwu junto a algo de sangre y posible OoC _dado el caso y la protagonista de esta ocasión_ ~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **Dead to me.**_

* * *

 _I need to kill you,  
that's the only way to get you out my head.  
Oh, I need to kill you  
to silence all the Sweet Little things you said…_

* * *

 _¡_ _ **Q**_ _ué divertido!_ Habías olvidado lo confuso que era el ver cuando las lágrimas invadían tus ojos, yendo poco a poco para dejar todo completamente indistinguible. Qué importaba el maquillaje que resbalaba por tus pálidas mejillas, como ríos negros... _y la imagen que debías mantener por protocolo_ ; _así te sentías, y así veías._

Con ambas manos acallando un posible grito de tus labios rosas, miraste alrededor de un modo algo paranoico, lo sabías porque te veías reflejada en el vidrio de aquel bar. Sin embargo, todos los transeúntes a los que volteaste a ver eran completamente desconocidos y totalmente ajenos a tu situación. Quisiste sonreír, aunque fuese de forma nerviosa… después de todo, ¿qué clase de princesa serías si preocupabas a gente inocente? _No. Debías dar el ejemplo._

Te paraste con la mayor firmeza que tus tambaleantes piernas te permitieron y alzaste la frente, tratando de limpiar con el dorso de ambas manos todo el rímel que llegaba a provocar un aire tétrico a tu alrededor, sólo por si algún niño pequeño pasaba y te veía en tan deplorable estado. Sabías que las luces de la ciudad te delataban por más de que varias sombras hacían lo propio por ayudar a cuidar tu perfecta apariencia. Casi sonaba irónico… considerando tu vestimenta rosa con blanco y llena de brillos.

—Todo estará bien —te dijiste para tratar de convencerte; era en vano, pero _debías_ creértelo—. Todo _está_ bien…

Sorbiste un poco para lograr inhalar medianamente bien y dejar salir un largo suspiro que pareció ocupar toda tu capacidad pulmonar, _y eso era mucho decir para alguien tan peculiar como tú, ¿cierto?_

Sonreíste, y fue tan triste que te conmoviste a ti misma al verte por última vez reflejada, queriendo acariciar una de las mejillas que veías, camufladamente rosáceas y empapadas. No obstante, la gente dentro del bar nunca reparó en tu presencia, y eso te revolvió el estómago; no comprendiste por qué, nunca habías sentido nada similar… ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Y por qué te hacía sollozar como una niña pequeña, _cuando se supone que habías olvidado que tu príncipe azul había besado a una de las gemelas rubias (no sabías a cual) frente a tus propios ojos?_

En un grácil giro, te diste la vuelta para mantener tu dignidad, ya ignorando las nuevas lágrimas que volvían a hacer pesada tu mirada, y una mano sobre tu hombro te sobresaltó al punto que tu corazón casi te hizo pensar que se saldría de tu pequeño pecho.

—Te dije que esperaras en el auto —dictó otra muchacha, similar y, a la vez, totalmente opuesta a tu propio reflejo; tanto los mechones oscuros como la vestimenta y el llamativo y siniestro maquillaje evidenciaban la diferencia—. Espera. ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Le esquivaste la mirada a tu propia hermana, volviéndote a sonrojar por vergüenza.

— ¿S-Sabías que… T-Topher estaría aquí…? —lograste articular, y casi pareció un milagro cuando terminaste de formular, porque la otra chica mantenía una de sus oscuras cejas alzadas.

—No —respondió de forma cortante, y de inmediato tomó una de tus manos ya que, con la otra, sostenía una botella de algo que creías que debía de ser cerveza—. Ven, entremos y démosle su merecido a ese idiota…

—No —repetiste, y te soltaste rápidamente para, posteriormente, abrazarte a ti misma—. Y-Yo… No quiero, Gwen… _N-No puedo…_

— ¿No puedes? ¿Cómo que no puedes? —gruñó, más brusca que antes—. ¿Qué clase de mierda es esa, Ella?

Te mordiste la punta de la lengua y seguiste mirando el suelo; de haber estado en otra situación, tu sombra, así de deformada, te hubiese causado bastante gracia —además de ganas de saludarla para que te saludase de vuelta—. Sabías como era de protectora Gwen y lo mal que llevaba el tema de traiciones después de verse involucrada en una que arruinó gran parte de su vida estudiantil; fuese por eso o para que conservase la imagen inocente que tenía sobre ti, estabas reacia a contarle la verdad acerca de por qué no podías, simplemente, ir y terminar por aquel sapo.

—T-Topher… él podría… —alcanzaste a murmurar, sintiendo nuevamente ese vacío en el estómago y un frío que, realmente, no era culpa del ambiente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Difundir algún rumor estúpido y cliché como que eres mala en la cama y por eso te dejó por alguna chica más? —Preguntó irónicamente, muestra de su agobio… y terminó por abrir los ojos desmesuradamente cuando no respondiste nada—. No me digas que…

—Sí —susurraste, volviendo a sollozar antes de lanzarte a sus brazos, aprovechando a esconder tu rostro en su pecho—. ¡Él dijo que era una prueba de amor real!

—Pero… no tiene ninguna "prueba real" de ello, ¿no? —quiso asegurarse, y el terror volvió a invadirte al mismo tiempo que sentías una punzada en el corazón.

No tuviste que decir nada más; Gwen sólo siguió acariciando tu cabello y pronunciando palabras que tú jamás pensabas usar durante tu vida.

* * *

 **F** altaste el día siguiente a la escuela, y el siguiente a ese, y… bueno, así prácticamente durante toda la semana porque no parabas de vomitar y verte más pálida de lo normal. Obviamente, no estabas en medio de un dramático embarazo adolescente pero aún seguías enferma de tan sólo siquiera considerar aceptar parte de la realidad en la que vivías debajo de toda esa fantasía que tú misma habías creado.

Pero ese último día fue diferente, aunque recién te dieses cuenta cuando ya eran pasadas de las 22.

Al salir del baño, mareada por haber vaciado tu pequeño estómago por enésima vez en el día, sentiste unos golpes en la puerta principal. No te llegaron a asustar porque en más de una ocasión Gwen llevaba a su amigovio a la casa cuando sus padres no estaban y, ya fuese porque uno o el otro estuviesen bromeando o ebrios, terminaban cayéndose por el camino… cuando no rompían algo.

Suspiraste con cierto alivio al recordarlos y, calmadamente, negaste con la cabeza. Te habías sobresaltado por nada y, aún así, gracias a ello todo el problema con Topher había salido de tu mente por un pequeño momento, devolviéndote la alegría para entonar alguna canción mientras te dirigías hacia ellos.

Y te detuviste en seco cuando viste lo que realmente pasaba. Parpadeaste y tu boca se movía por más de que no lograses emitir sonido alguno, siempre aferrándote al pasamano de la escalera para evitar caerte.

— ¿Está… muerto? —preguntaste en un hilillo de voz, empezando a sudar e, inconscientemente, a temblar—. ¿L-Lo… mataron…?

—No todavía —respondió con naturalidad el amigovio de Gwen, aquel chico de piercings mientras se bajaba la capucha, dejando ver su característica cresta verde—, pero el cloroformo siempre es infalible, muñeca.

Viste como besó a Gwen en la mejilla tras soltar sin cuidado el cuerpo de Topher sobre el suelo. Aunque tenía algunos raspones superficiales en el rostro que cuidaba casi tanto como su cabello, efectivamente parecía estar dormido y no muerto… _todavía._

Un nuevo escalofrío te recorrió.

— ¿Cómo que "todavía"? —quisiste saber, alzando un poco la voz para llamar la atención de ambos, y eso fue lo que conseguiste.

El punk rió roncamente y Gwen negó con la cabeza al cruzarse de brazos.

—Duncan sabe cómo y dónde deshacerse del cuerpo. Yo limpiaré la sangre (como me enseñó una de tus compañeras de clase. Sí, la conocí en estos días cuando fui a excusarte por faltar tanto) y tú… sólo debes encargarte de hacerle saber a Topher el cómo te sientes —explicó al alzarse de hombros, y no pudiste creer que hablara en serio.

—Tranquila, no gritará mucho, si eso es lo que te inquieta —agregó Duncan, rebuscando algo dentro del bolsillo delantero de su sudadera negra y, por un segundo durante el destello de luz, distinguiste un destello plateado antes de que él inyectase algo en el cuello de tu actual exnovio—, ¿contenta?

—P-Pero… sigo sin entender cómo…

—Ella —te llamó Gwen, y no tuviste más opción que alzar la mirada para tratar de verle con la luz que se colaba por la ventana—. Este cretino tomó algo muy importante de ti, ¿no?

Tampoco pudiste hacer algo más que asentir débilmente, sintiendo como la bilis se acumulaban en el fondo de tu garganta.

—Quizá… Topher no quería…

—No, Ella —volvió a hablarte mientras Duncan pateaba descuidadamente el cuerpo del rubio para dejarlo bocarriba—; según la pelirroja de tu curso, ya ha hecho eso más de una vez, y tiene cada video de cada chica con la que se ha acostado para mostrársela a un director "de cine", o alguna cosa así.

— ¿Ha-Hablas en serio? —Inquiriste, llevándote una mano para tapar tu asombrada e inocente mueca.

—Deja a Duncan casi como a un ángel —bromeó tu hermana, como si quisiera liberar parte de tensión, antes de golpear juguetonamente el hombro del otro—, ¿no es así?

Ibas a responder algo —que, seguramente, no pasaría de un torpe monosílabo— pero el sentir algo frío sobre las palmas de tu mano te distrajo.

—No te vayas a cortar —te advirtió Duncan, riendo ligera y burlonamente antes de dejar un impecable cuchillo de mango oscuro; podría no ser muy largo, pero el filo realmente lo compensaba—; ese y _eso_ —apuntó descuidadamente a Topher— son nuestros regalos que dicen "anímate"… o alguna cosa así.

—No son tan cursis como tus vestidos, pero el mensaje se entiende bien, ¿verdad, Ella? —Insistió Gwen con media sonrisa—. Además, "el rojo combina con el rosa en esta temporada" —agregó luego, tratando de imitar el tono de alguien más que, si bien tú no entendiste, bastó para que Duncan comenzase a carcajear.

Cómo pudiste, miraste tu propio reflejo en el cuchillo. Con el cabello desarreglado por la falta de cuidado de los últimos días, las pronunciadas ojeras, los pómulos demasiados marcados y los labios resecos… ni siquiera parecías tú misma o, incluso, tu propia hermana.

— ¿Seguros de que esto está bien? —quisiste asegurarte por última vez, volteando a ver a ambos con parte de la firmeza que no habías tenido nunca.

—Completamente.

Y sonreíste, débil, pero lo hiciste.

No obstante, cuando el par amagó a irse, extendiste una mano hacia ellos, como si eso lograse detenerlos por arte de magia.

— ¿No van a quedarse? —preguntaste, repentinamente dolida antes de que tanto Gwen como Duncan te viesen por encima del hombro.

— ¿Tú no querías privacidad o algo así? —cuestionó primero Duncan, compartiendo una curiosa mirada con su amigovia.

—Me sentiría más segura si… ustedes están aquí, conmigo —dijiste, sonando tan dulce como de costumbre cuando, finalmente, terminaste por bajar los pocos peldaños que te separaban de la planta baja—. ¿Podrían quedarse por eso? —volviste a pedir, y empezaste a entonar cuando Gwen alzó hombros para responderte.

Cuidadosamente, les diste la espalda y apoyaste ambas descubiertas rodillas en la alfombra del suelo para sentarte al lado del cuerpo de Topher y… dudaste, no de hacerlo, _sino de cómo empezar a hacerlo._

—No vayas directamente al corazón —recomendó Duncan.

—Ni… tampoco cortes "su orgullo" tan rápido —secundó Gwen con picardía al codear al punk.

Asentiste con confianza. Ya no dudarías más. Una princesa no debía de vacilar, ¿cierto? Y siempre tenía que hacer lo mejor para los demás, no importase el sacrificio que debiese hacer... Eso era algo que no aprendías de cuento de hadas, sino de la historia que te veías obligada —figuradamente— a estudiar en el colegio.

Respiraste hondo y retiraste la mano que empuñaba el cuchillo antes de insertarlo en su hombro. Cuando quisiste quitarlo, te costó, y por ello el par que te cuidaba se rió un poco.

— ¿Siempre pasa esto? —preguntaste con algo de nerviosismo pero, antes de que alguno contestase, lograste sacar la hoja que terminó manchando parte de tu camisón rosa. Al admirarlo un poco, el temor se fue yendo poco a poco al notar que esas mismas manchas carmín se asemejaban a pétalos de rosa esparcidos en la tela.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Influenciada por ello, creíste que el ambiente se empezó a inundar de olor a rosa y no a sangre conforme las puñaladas variaban su profundidad, que era lo que en verdad intoxicaba todo alrededor del líquido carmín, que empezaba a escurrirse entre los tablones de madera debajo de la alfombra.

Nadie te dijo nunca cuando debías detenerte, y no lo harían; de nuevo, tus ojos volvían a brillar mientras cantabas, opacando cualquier quejido o gemido que escapase de los recubiertos labios rojos de Topher cuando iba recuperando algo de consciencia. No habías prestado suficiente atención para saber si es porque se estaba desangrando o porque el efecto de la posible droga inyectada antes perdía su efecto.

 _¿Qué más daba?_

Cortaste para dejar marcas en su torso y las piernas cuando Duncan lo recomendó; deslizaste la hoja del cuchillo hasta la rodilla y, al querer clavarlo, te costó más que antes, por lo que tuviste que moverlo en su lugar para desatascarlo de nuevo. Eso debió doler bastante porque, por un segundo, escuchaste un lastimero sollozo por parte de _ese villano_ , que empezaba a removerse lentamente en su lugar.

Mientras le admirabas, perdida, dejaste el cuchillo sobre el suelo.

—No sabes cuánto lo lamento…—dijiste, entrelazando tu mano con la fría de él—. _Lamento ser la única que se disculpaba cuando no debía hacerlo._ Aunque prometo darle una flor a tu madre cuando la vea…

—Y abriremos una botella en su memoria, ¿no?

—También, iremos de negro _a su funeral._

Con la cabeza baja y lágrimas corriendo de nuevo, mezclándose ésta vez con algunas gotas de sangre que habían salpicado ahí, reíste ante lo último mencionado.

—No podrás mentir bajo tierra…

Con la mano libre, volviste a apuñalar en el vientre, deseando dar con algo importante que lo matase _sin que te dieras cuenta_.

Enjuagaste con cuidado uno de tus ojos antes de volver a dejar el cuchillo a un lado; sentías la necesidad de admirarlo por última vez, aunque la poca visibilidad y el estado de tus ojos no ayudasen demasiado. Por más de haber cortado de todo un poco, algo que habías evitado había sido el siquiera rasguñar su rostro o cortar su cabello —como habían sugerido tu hermana y aquel punk—.

Tu corazón volvió a latir con fuerza antes de darle un último beso de adiós, porque era tu deber como princesa… Aunque tu príncipe pasase a convertirse en algo peor que una malvada madrastra, tú no dejabas de ser la noble princesa que todos conocían.

—Mis condolencias.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que alguien se pasó por aquí!**_ **Amo a Ella —aunque no lo parezca (?— y... esto tenía que ir más o menos así x'D por mi rara tendencia patológica a armar estos desastres... aunque sean temprano y, realmente, haya salido en cuestión de 2 horas o.óu.**

 **Realmente... estoy pasablemente conforme por cómo quedó 7v7 (sin contar el DxG que... no sé, hace tiempo no lo usaba en nada xD) así que no sé que más agregar por aquí, más que espero que haya gustado uwo~.**

 **Sin nada más para decir (aparte de un posible Happy Halloween por adelantado xD, en caso de que no regrese con algo más fuerte para celebrarlo uvu)... ¡hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao! _& Grazie por leer~._**


End file.
